Halloween 2017 Boss
Explanation This boss was a special event boss that was added in version 0.4.1, the RBLXWare Halloween update 2017. This boss was removed on November 5th, 2017. The boss was selected like how a normal boss minigame was selected, with a higher chance of being selected than any other boss minigame. The minigame starts out by teleporting the players to the map, then the boss being summoned out of a portal. The boss ends whenever the boss is killed, or all the players die. When the boss is defeated, gifts spawn on the platform and last for about 40 seconds. The boss's health is based on the player count in the server. Horseman's Health * 1-2: 10000 Health * 3-4: 15000 Health * 5-6: 20000 Health * 7-8: 25000 Health * 9-10: 30000 Health * 11-12: 35000 Health Attacks * Headtaker Swing - Horseman swings his's Headtaker, creating a small blast on the field. * Rays - Rays appear and there's about 3 seconds to get to safety. * Zombies - Zombies are summoned and will attack the player for about 8 seconds. * Pumpkin Bombs - Bombs that can instantly kill a player appear on one side of the map and explode in 3 seconds. * Crushers (Not Crushers the minigame) - Crushers appear from the sky and will fall down in 3 seconds. Help Headtaker Swing *The Horseman will alert the player with his battle cry as he attempts to perform this attack. * After doing his battle cry, he will attempt to hit his Headtaker at the middle of the field. Go to the sides or jump over the blast he creates. Rays * Do not stand on red areas as these are the areas where rays will come out from. * If a big red square appears in the ground, quickly run near the Horseman as the area in front of the Horseman does not have lasers attempting to appear from that area. Zombies * Dodge and jump over the zombies if needed and shoot at the Horseman as you will not deal too much damage to them before they disappear. ** If zombies are hurting or attempting to swarm you, shoot them to avoid constantly losing health. * Zombies are able to hurt other zombies, try to make a zombie get in front of a zombie so that the other zombie can hurt him. Pumpkin Bombs * Stand on the middle of the field as the Pumpkin bombs only appear on the left side or the right side of the field. * If you are not in the middle and Pumpkin bombs are spawned around you, quickly run to safety and attempt to not jump on Pumpkin bombs as they may slow you down. Crushers * Crushers will always spawn on the same location. * Getting near to the fences may keep you safe from the crushers. Awards * Halloween 2017 Badge * Headtaker * Ghosts (Particle) *Store Points Facts *The boss of the Halloween event 2017 is the Headless Horseless Horsemann from Team Fortress 2. *The pumpkin bombs are the Pumpkin Bombs from Team Fortress 2. Category:Boss Minigames Category:Event Category:Removed